


Какого черта?!

by WTF_Avengers_2017, Xlamushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Вот и как объяснить Баки, что это все из-за него?





	

Когда Стив слышит голос Баки, то понимает, что соглашаться на предложение Тора, было плохой идеей.

— Какого черта?! — рычит Баки, а Стив его даже не видит из-за широкой груди асгардца. Тор не торопится расцеплять ноги, кольцом сомкнутые вокруг его пояса, и Стиву приходится надавить ему на лодыжки. Тор фыркает недовольно, напоследок проезжая членом по животу Стива.

— Какого черта, я спрашиваю?! — повторяет взбешенный Баки, и Тор невозмутимо отвечает.

— Думаю, сейчас поговорить вам лучше без меня. Проливавшие кровь друг за друга, из-за безделицы этой не стоит сердиться.

После чего великолепный бог призывает свой молот и смывается с места событий, как был — нагишом и с неспавшим стояком. А Стив остаётся, в озере. В аналогичном состоянии.

А полностью одетый Баки на берегу ждёт объяснений. Вот и как ему объяснить, что все это из-за него?

***

Стив не сразу понял какое чувство охватывает его в присутствии заново обретенного друга. Баки хочется защищать (пусть большинство людей считает это бредом), ему хочется улыбаться (хоть тот теперь редко шутит), а главное, к Баки хочется прикасаться. В этом много от желания просто убедиться, что тот не плод его воображения, не голограмма Тони или морок злокозненного Локи. Много от желания удержать, чтобы не сбежал снова. И ещё больше от мокрых снов. Вот так вот. На войне он списывал это на отсутствие девушек вокруг. В двадцать первом веке девушек хватает, но снится ему почему-то все равно Баки. И Стив любит его, конечно, но и хочет до ломоты в зубах. Его мама всегда говорила, что в любви главное, чтобы человек был хороший. Вряд ли Сара Роджерс действительно смотрела на это так широко, но в этом времени пол возлюбленного не имеет значения. А им с Баки жить здесь и сейчас.

Иногда Стиву кажется, что друг все может прочитать по его лицу, по ушам, краснеющим, когда Баки что-то ему шепчет. Но нет, Баки даже не догадывается, почему Стив сбегает в ванную после совместного просмотра кино. А причина в том, что Баки ногой прижался к ноге Стива от бедра до колена, и Стиву дико захотелось прижаться к Баки и всем остальным.

Тор, шумный и непосредственный, оказывается внимательным боевым товарищем, но вот дипломатия ему чужда.

— Скажи мне, славный Капитан, — обращается он однажды к Стиву, — почему ты и друг твой, храбрый и сильный воитель, не делите ложе?

От такого вопроса Стив сначала белеет, как Баки в криокамере, потом становится равномерно розового цвета. Он непроизвольно сжимает кулаки, от чего фаянсовая кружка раскалывается в ладонях, обдавая их кипятком. Пока Стив собирает осколки, а Тор ищет в холодильнике мазь от ожогов, есть время подумать над ответом.

Стив пытается объяснить, безудержно при этом краснея и путаясь в словах, пока Тор не вычленяет главное.

— Ты не умеешь?! — гремит он, к счастью кроме них на кухне сейчас никого нет, и тут же предлагает. — Это поправить легко.

Аргументы Тора просты, как его молот: Баки так смотрит на Стива, что сомневаться во взаимности глупо, он не отвергнет Стива, если тот будет действовать напористо и уверенно. А для этого Стиву нужен практический опыт, для обретения которого Стиву нужен опытный партнер, которому Стив мог бы доверять. Уф. Видимо, в тот момент в голову Стиву ударяет сперма, только поэтому он соглашается. К тому же больше никто ему помощи не предлагает. Аргументы Тора просты, как его молот, только Стив забывает в этот момент, что молот у Тора с подвохом.

Опыт решено обретать на природе, в Башне всегда толпится слишком много народа, да и Пятницу Стив подозревает в шпионаже и нелегальных съемках домашнего порно. Был как-то между Тони и Вижном скандал. Ну то есть Тони скандалил, а Вижн извинялся, что нечаянно просмотрел личные файлы. А записывала-то Пятница! В общем, Стив с Тором отправляются на пикник. У Тони есть усадьба немного южнее Нью-Йорка и несколько сотен акров земли вокруг небольшого озера — место кажется подходящим. 

По дороге Стив предлагает вполне традиционное решение для задуманного — заехать в мотель. Традиции ведь проверены временем? Они заезжают. Тор легонько качает двуспальную кровать в снятом на три часа номере, и у той с хрустом подламываются ножки. Стив оплачивает ущерб недовольному портье и везёт Тора в поместье.

Простой в теории план не так-то просто воплотить. Стив стесняется раздеваться, и доводы, что все раз сто видели его в общей душевой Щ.И.Т.а не помогают. То есть от обуви и рубашки он избавляется спокойно, снимая брюки, краснеет как рак, а за трусы держится крепче, чем Красный череп за Тессеракт. Тор решает отвлечь боевого друга поцелуем, и вот тут выясняется, что целоваться тот не умеет. Совсем.

Целоваться с Тором странно, впрочем, все остальное тоже. Стив не думал, что они и это тоже будут делать, просто в голову не пришло. За последние лет семьдесят целовался он только однажды, с Наташей, и то в конспиративные целях. Зато обнимать Тора здорово, проводить ладонями по мощной груди, бокам и сильной спине. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что это Баки, тело сразу реагирует каменным стояком. Но лезущая в рот борода колется и сбивает настрой.

— Не годится так, друг Стив, — сурово замечает Тор, и Стив пробует сосредоточиться не на бороде, а на прикосновения горячих губ и влажного языка. Получается, на удивление, хорошо.

Так хорошо, что Стив не возражает, когда Тор подсечкой роняет его на траву. Они перекатываются по поляне, по очереди оказываясь сверху, в этом много от игры и мальчишеской возни. Но постепенно Стив увлекается настолько, что не замечает, как коварный Тор стягивает с него изрядно надоевшие трусы. Замечает это Стив только оказавшись задницей на муравейнике. Тор сначала принимает его движения за готовность перейти к более решительным действиям, но Стив ойкает и шипит:

— Мне уже всю задницу искусали, того гляди ещё чего укусят.

И Тор скатывается с него, а Стив начинает подпрыгивать, отряхиваясь и ругаясь вполголоса.

Стив избавляется от потревоженных насекомых, Тор даже предлагает свою помощь и тщательно осматривает тылы Стива, так что тот снова начинает краснеть. А потом Тор притискивает Стива к ближайшему дереву и снова целует. Стив отвечает с пылом, тем более, что горячий бархатистый член Тора касается его члена, от этих прикосновений точно током бьёт. Тор то подталкивает его немного вверх, то тянет ближе к себе. Стив стремительно приближается к разрядке, потому сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу, надеясь отсрочить слишком быстрый финал, но боль не помогает. Ещё бы, Тор ему уже об кору полспины стесал. Но тут дерево, ставшее им опорой, начинает скрипеть и подозрительно трещать. В следующее мгновение оно не выдерживает совместного напора суперсолдата и асгардского бога и ломается. Тор со Стивом падают на землю, но успевают сгруппироваться. Стив отмечает это машинально, такие вещи полезно знать, когда работаешь в команде.

Расстеленный на песке плед поначалу кажется хорошей идеей. Не то чтобы Стив испытывал иллюзии по поводу мягкости песка: мягкий и вязкий он только тогда, когда нужно как можно скорее преодолеть береговую полосу, а под спиной чуть лучше утоптанной земли. Но вот от пледа предательства Стив не ожидал. Хотя, если подумать, плед и не виноват вовсе. Просто снова оказавшись под Тором, Стив решает поменять их местами. Тор оказывает вроде шуточное, но упорное сопротивление. В результате, плед сбивается под ними в неудобный ком, а песок оказывается буквально везде. Везде, чёрт его дери, это везде! Даже там, куда так и не добрались муравьи!

Несмотря на все это стоит у Стива так, что больно уже, и Тор за руку тянет его в озеро.

Надо было сразу идти туда. Тор усмехается понимающие, а Стив просто шалеет от ощущений. Вода обнимает и гладит кожу, чуть колышется от их движений. Вода замедляет их движения, отчего прикосновения кажутся нежнее. Стив не уверен, что хочет свести все к простому трению, но и в том, что готов сейчас на большее, он тоже не уверен. Тор обнимает его за шею, а потом виснет на нем, сцепляя лодыжки у него за спиной. Держать Тора в воде совсем легко, и целоваться так ещё удобнее. Коварный асгардец облизывает припухшую нижнюю губу Стива, цепляется зубами, чуть тянет, и глаза капитана закатываются сами собой. Тор все ещё просто трется о него, от толчков вода вокруг них плещет, так что иногда с берега, наверное, можно увидеть белую задницу Тора. И эта задница так приятно ощущается в руках, если его чуть приподнять… Стив почти решается, и в этот момент слышит голос Баки:

— Какого черта?!

***

Стив стоит в воде. Она тёплая, приятная и неплохо скрывает то , что нужно скрыть. Трусы-то остались на берегу. Баки меряет шагами берег и вполголоса костерит Тора, а потом окликает:

— Стив, ты не можешь там остаться.

— Могу, — подумать Стив не успевает, отвечает его упрямство.

— Ну ладно! 

Баки ожесточенно сдирает с себя футболку с длинным рукавом и садится на песок, расшнуровывать неизменные высокие ботинки. Сейчас Стив рад этому его пристрастию, от кроссовок Баки избавился бы в один миг, а так придётся повозиться. Баки отбрасывает ботинок, потом второй, выкручивается из узких темных джинсов, попутно разоружаясь, и идёт к воде. Нехорошо так идёт, не будь Баки его другом, Стив уже думал бы о тактическом отступлении. 

Баки идёт, и солнце золотит его кожу, слепит бликами на бионике. Щиколотки тонут в светлом песке, а потом их лижет озерная вода. Мышцы перекатываются мягко и угрожающе, обычно так Баки двигается перед схваткой, учебной, конечно, когда на нем из одежды только майка без рукавов и лёгкие трикотажные штаны. Губы у него плотно сжаты, а серые глаза темнеют, как грозовой фронт. Он сейчас очень похож на Зимнего Солдата, только вот Зимнему было бы плевать, с кем Стив целуется. Баки идёт, а Стив просто ждёт, потому что — какого черта? — он никогда от трудностей не бегал, не стоит и начинать. Баки в нескольких шагах, вода ему уже по пояс. И когда он открывает рот для очередного вопроса, Стив его целует, крепко обхватывая за плечи. 

Баки пробует его оттолкнуть, но Стив не зря провёл с ним столько тренировочных спаррингов, так что у Баки ничего не получается. В правое плечо Стива упираются прохладные металлические пальцы, в левое — горячая живая ладонь, Баки возмущенно откидывает голову назад, и тут замечает припухшую нижнюю губу Стива. Он шумно выдыхает и кусает за неё. Стив прихватывает его зубами за верхнюю. И нет никакой мешающей бороды, только короткая колкая щетина, запах Баки, его вкус. А потом вкус озерной воды, потому что Стив роняет их в воду. Они барахтаются и отплевываются, пытаясь снова встать, но рук не расцепляют. Когда же встают на ноги, Баки сам целует Стива. 

В итоге нижнее бельё Баки теряется где-то в воде, пока он сжимает их прижатые друг к другу члены живой ладонью, а металлические пальцы до синяков стискивают бок Стива. Тот целует беспорядочно щеки, веки, лоб Баки, потом замирает и может только дышать, уткнувшись лицом в мокрые пряди, пока они оба кончают в озерную воду. Баки помогает ему устоять на ногах, а потом за руку тянет на берег.

Они одеваются, улыбаясь друг другу. С волос Баки капает на футболку, мокрое пятно доползает до ремня. Стив из солидарности надевает джинсы на голое тело, и Баки смеется, а Стив краснеет. Все замечательно, просто волшебно, пока Баки не говорит:

— Ты такой сопляк, Стив. И Тор тот ещё придурок, да ещё и асгардец, к тому же. Он же половину проблем решает своим молотком, а вторую половину с помощью непонятной магии. Вряд ли он в курсе, какую смазку надо покупать. И что её вообще надо покупать. И как ей пользоваться.

Баки шнурует ботинки и не замечает, как Стив оборачивается, грозно прищуривается и складывает руки на груди.

— А ты, значит, в курсе. Ну, и кто тебя просветил? — голос Стива обманчиво спокоен, и Баки простодушно попадается в эту ловушку.

— Мне Тони показал.

Последнее слово он произносит очень тихо, но слово не воробей, и лучше бы ему было заткнуться ещё на первом.

— Какого чёрта, Баки?! — разъяренным бизоном ревет Стив. 

Оказывается в их окружении полно отзывчивых людей, готовых все показать и всему научить. И Баки хорош, застал Стива за почти невинными поцелуями и чуть не утопил, а сам? 

Стив не замечает, как наступает на смятый плед, потом на муравейник, останавливается у сломанного дерева и возмущенно повторяет: 

— Какого черта?!


End file.
